Harmless
by Horny Otaku
Summary: Only some people knew Hotch's secret.He's a werewolf.His family knew not to go to him on the full moon.He's managed to evade his team.But with a slip of tongue,the story of a werewolf had eventually reached the Winchester's.But they heard the story of one in the heart of the FBI,not the one of a harmless man trying to live his life.What'll he do when Dean threatens to expose him?
1. There's a Werewolf in the FBI

**Soooo... yah. Here I am. This is just an idea that's been floating around my head for a few days. So I decided to write it. Please R&R xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Harmless<strong>

**By Horny Otaku**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Only a few people knew Aaron Hotchner's secret. He's never hurt anyone. And his family knew better than to come near him on the full moon. He's managed to evade his team, so far. He's harmless, though. He would never want his fate bestowed upon anyone else. Hotch had been unfortunately bitten when he was only thirteen. Since then, he's had to live in fear of anyone finding out, or worse, him hurting anyone. He even had a specially hidden room installed for those nights. If you haven't caught on yet, Aaron Hotchner was a werewolf.<p>

But with one slip of tongue, one person had told another, and eventually it had reached the Winchester's. But by the time the story reached them, it had changed. Instead of a harmless werewolf trying to live a normal life, they heard the story of a vicious beast in the FBI using the serial killer excuse to mask his kills.

\(0.o)/

"Oh… okay. Really? Yeah, we'll head over there first thing in the morning. Okay, bye." Sam Winchester hung up. "That was Bobby. Said he heard a rumor of a werewolf in the FBI."

"FBI? How's that even possible?" His brother Dean asked.

"They say he uses an excuse of a serial killer to mask his kills."

"Well that's sick. Let's go kill this sonofabitch."

"Dude, you're missing the point. It's the _FBI_. We can't just waltz in there and say, 'Hello there, we're just here to kill your werewolf coworker. Don't mind us. What? No, we're definitely not the Winchester's. Nope, definitely not us.'"

"Fine, fine. So what'll we do?"

"I don't know. We'll think of something on the way there"

\(0.o)/

Aaron Hotchner was finishing up the paperwork for their last case. A child abduction in Tallahassee, Florida. They had found the kid just in time, fortunately returning him to his parents intact.

Signing the last of the papers, he got ready to go home. He couldn't stay too late because today was the first day of the full moon.

\(0.o)/

Locking the door to the cellar, Hotch braces himself for the transformation. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter... yes I know it's short. I should warn you though, I'm a <em>huge<em> procrastinator. So don't be surprised if I don't be surprised if I don't update for weeks on end. **

**H O**


	2. The Winchester is Here

**Second chapter, yay! Look at me, I feel amazing for actually not procrastinating. Please R&R xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Harmless<strong>

**By Horny Otaku**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean rolled up near the FBI headquarters in Quantico, Virginia in their black Chevy Impala '67.<p>

"I don't know. This seems a little too risky. You'll be going straight into the FBI. What if they don't let you go," Sam said.

"Geez, you can stop worrying about me already. I'll get out, one way or another," Dean answered.

"But it's the _FBI_! Plus, there doesn't seem to be a case here at all. No strange deaths, no animal attacks, no hearts missing. I looked him up, he's a good guy. I really don't think we'll be doing anyone a favor by killing him."

"Dude, if he's in the FBI he's gotta be able to hide it pretty well. Hell, I'd bet his team doesn't even know."

"Okay fine. But seriously, be careful."

"No chick-flick moments," Dean smirked. Getting out of the Impala, he headed for the building.

\(0.o)/

Hotch rubbed his temples. Last night had been especially hard because it had been a blue moon. Taking another sip of his coffee, he raised his eyes when JJ looked through his door with a troubled expression.

"Dean Winchester just walked in asking to see you," she said. Hotch's eyes widened. He was familiar with the Winchester case. He had known Hendrickson. The Winchester's were very weird indeed. One moment they were robbing banks the next they were killing innocent people and the next they were posing as federal agents. There was almost no predicting what they would do next. Getting up, he followed JJ to the interrogation room.

"Is everyone here familiar with the Winchester case?" The team nodded. Hotch glanced over to the window. For some reason the name Winchester seemed to raise hairs on his neck, and not just because they were wanted serial killers. No, there was something he was missing. Right now would be a great time to have that eidetic memory. "Prentiss, come with me. The rest of you make sure to really watch him for signs." Opening the door, Hotch entered the interrogation room.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it xD. I'll probably update soon, but you never know, I might just procrastinate all the way to Christmas. Oh well.<strong>

**H O**


	3. I Hear It's That Time of the Month Again

**Hello there. Honestly, this chapter and the next one are like the only reasons I even wrote this fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Harmless<strong>

**By Horny Otaku**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>` Dean sat back in his chair and smirked. Everything was going as planned. As soon as he'd stepped into the building, he'd been cuffed and led to the interrogation room. Now, all they had to do was bring Hotchner in. Playing with his cuffs, he waited.<p>

He didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, a man with dark hair and an emotionless face and a brown haired woman came in. The man had a serious mask on, Dean saw through it. Behind it all, he saw a sliver of fear and confusion. The woman though, had only disgust written on her face. Setting down a box with the word 'Winchester' written on it, the man looked at him. "I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is Agent Emily Prentiss," he said. Dean looked him over once more and turned his gaze towards Emily.

"Well _hello _there, Emily," he smirked. She frowned at him, but said nothing. Hotchner opened the box and pulled out a file and set it down on the table. Opening it, he took out some pictures and slid then across towards Dean. Dean looked down at the pictures and winced. It was of the dead body in St. Louis. Everyone watching him blinked in confusion. Breaking the silence,

"Why did you kill this woman?" Hotch snapped. Dean looked him in the eye and smiled. But before he could answer the woman, Emily, glared at Hotch.

"Give him a break, will you? The guy just got here," she said.

"Give him a break? The man is charged with numerous acts of and murder!" He said.

"Not true," Dean interrupted. "And cut the good cop/bad cop crap. Sorry beautiful," he glanced at Prentiss," but I'm here to talk to Aaron, and Aaron alone." Hotch looked at Emily and nodded. She got up and walked out of the room. Great, now they were alone.

\(0.o)/

"Well that was interesting," Emily said as she joined Morgan, Reid, and Rossi on the other side of the interrogation room.

"It was," Reid said. "The Winchester's are supposed to be psychopaths raised by their delusional father. They're incapable of feeling emotions, especially guilt. Yet…" he trailed off.

"He had guilt in his eyes when we showed him the picture of his own victim," Emily finished for him. "Instead of feeling proud of his accomplishments, he showed hurt and maybe some sympathy. How's that even possible?"

"Maybe he felt guilty for not being able to save her," Morgan suggested. "These guys believe they're fighting monsters. Maybe he feels the monster killed her and he couldn't stop it from happening." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Guys," Rossi said in a worried voice. "Come look at this." Everyone came to the window. Dean Winchester was talking.

\(0.o)/

The more time Hotch spent with Dean, the more that feeling in his gut was telling him something was wrong. The Winchester stared at him with deep green eyes. It felt as if all his secrets were about to spill out in front of him for everyone to see. Hotch wasn't as familiar with the case as the rest of the team, but nonetheless, he began to list the charges.

"You're charged with credit card fraud; breaking and entering; impersonation of FBI, CIA, Homeland Security, CDC agents; grave digging; breaking out of jail; assaulting an officer; desecration of corpses; Kidnapping; and Murder." Hotch stared at Dean, but got nothing. This was unnerving. Dean Winchester was known for smart-ass remarks and quick backlashes. The silence was uncalled for. Moving on, Hotch said, "So, moved around a lot as a kid, never really finished high school. But Sam here, Sam got a full-ride to Stanford. That is, until you came and pulled him out of it." Once again, guilt flashed upon his face. This time different, though. "Where is Sam?" Hotch asked. He already knew the answer, though.

"Dead." It was an obvious lie.

"Sure."

"And as if I'd tell you where he was even if he was alive," Dean answered. Realizing he won't be getting more of an answer Hotch moved on.

"From there," he continued," it seems that you and your brother went on a trip across the country, killing in one town, and then moving to the next." But before he could continue, Dean interrupted him.

"You see here, I came to talk to you. As much as I would love to sit here and chat about all those things you think I've done, I came to talk to you, about _you_." Dean sat forward in his chair, his face dead serious. The cuffs clanging as he moved. Glancing at the one-way mirror, he turned to Hotch and said. "So… how'll you be holding up tonight? I hear it's that time of the month again."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, cliffy.<strong>

**I hope to post the next chapter soon, but who knows how much of a procrastinator I'll feel like then xD**

**HO**


	4. A Little Birdy Told Me

**Hello there. Long time no see... but procrastination got the better of me. Hope you like this xD**

**Also, thank you all for your reviews. Someone asked what Hotch's transformation looked like. I kinda imagined it like the werewolves on spn. So if you your wondering what that looks like, you can look it up.**

* * *

><p>Harmless<p>

By Horny Otaku

Chapter 4

Prentiss laughed. "Did he just make a period joke with Hotch?" But the rest of the team didn't take it as lightly. Rossi stared questionably at Hotch.

"Do you know something?" Morgan asked.

"No," Rossi said. Reid was speechless as they all looked at Hotch, who was pale as a ghost.

\(0.o)/

Hotch did a double take when he heard those words.

_ How could he know? He couldn't. Impossible._ A hundred different scenarios went through his head. They all ended badly. Either the team finds out or they get suspicious.

Then suddenly, he remembered a rumor he had heard long ago, somewhere, maybe on a case or a bar. Winchester… hunters. _Of course. _Dean watched in fascination as Hotch processed what he had just heard. No doubt the rest of the team was very confused right now. Snapping out of it, Hotch said,

"I don't know what you're talking about." But his face gave away his obvious lie. Jaw clenched and eyes wide, Hotch tried not to panic, but it was _hard. His team couldn't find out. Not like this. No, they couldn't. _The team listened in curiosity and confusion as the conversation carried on.

"Oh, but I think you do," Dean replied. "You see, a little birdy told me there was quite a vicious one in the FBI. I bet your team here doesn't know. Surprising really, considering what you do. But I guess they would never even consider _Aaron Hotchner_, their 'unit chief', the last person they would think would be capable of something like this," Dean paused for that to sink in. He smirked when he saw the utter fear in Hotchner's eyes. Hotch's hands were squeezed into fists as he tried to control his alarm. He was tempted to knock the Winchester out so that he couldn't talk anymore, but he knew he couldn't. The team outside watched as beads of sweat formed on their leader's forehead. Dean wasn't showing any signs of lying, but Hotch on the other hand. They all had similar thoughts in their heads…

_Why is Hotch so nervous?_

_ What's he talking about?_

_ Hotch couldn't be… impossible_

_ Not Hotch, this has to be a play… but then…_

_**What's Hotch hiding?**_

Hotch, frozen in shock, couldn't do anything as Dean continued. "So tell me _Hotch. _How many? I hear it's what you guys call, MO. How many hearts have you ripped out? How many bodies have you ripped apart? How many innocent lives have you ended? I checked, I really did, so you must be really good at hiding the bodies. So I guess the most important question is, _how does your team not know you're a—" _he was cut off by the high pitch squeaking sound of Hotch's chair as it scraped against the cement floor of the interrogation room. He abruptly stood up and almost dashed out of the room, ignoring his team's questioning and worried glances.

Everyone was speechless as they processed what they had just witnessed. _Could Hotch really be a… serial killer?_

\(0.o)/

Sam paced around the motel room. It was dusty and smelled like eggs, but it was a lot nicer than some of the ones they've stayed in before. The blinds were closed and on one wall there were multiple pictures of Hotchner. Most had been pulled off online, but a few were actual photos he had managed to get his hands on. There was a map with push pins on it marking certain locations.

Sam sighed. Dean had been gone for about three hours, but he still had a bed feeling about the plan. There were too many variables. Shaking his head, he sat down at the computer and decided to look for any bodies that had recently turned up with the usual werewolf signs. None. There wasn't a single one at any of the morgues with missing hearts. There were some animal attacks, but they all seemed to be just that, animal attacks. Closing the laptop, Sam wondered what to do. With Dean being questioned in FBI custody, he couldn't think of anything more he could do. Getting up, he started to polish the silver they had brought with them. Something about this hunt just didn't seem right.

\(0.o)/

Nick Rowby finished unpacking his belongings. A new town, hopefully a new beginning. The trip had been hard, for some reason he had fallen asleep in the middle and it took twice as long. It had become some kind of regular occurrence for him. Fall asleep and then on some mornings he would wake up covered in scratch marks and odd wounds he didn't remember falling asleep with. Glancing at his watch, he realized it was pretty late. Moving to a new town was supposed to give him a new start, so he didn't take much with him. Going into his new room in his apartment, he went to bed.

The next morning, police were clustered around a body found few blocks away. A body with no heart.

* * *

><p><strong>And here we are. Two werewolves in one town can't be a good thing, can it? Especially when one is trying his best to hide his werewolfness. I hope to update soon, but I never know. <strong>

**HO**


	5. Full Moons and Missing Hearts

**Thank you guys for the feedback.**

**But alas, procrastination got the better of me. I wont give you excuses (actually my computer wouldn't work), but here you go. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Harmless<p>

Chapter 5

Garcia paced her office. _This is bad. Very bad, _she thought. An alert had popped on her computer screen as soon as she had stepped into her office. Quantico PD had sent her the file of a recent murder somewhere downtown. A body had been found, with the exact MO that the Winchester had described. Garcia glanced at the clock, she had texted the team as soon as she had seen the alert. They were supposed to arrive any second now.

One by one, the rest of the team had come in. They were all gathered in the conference room. All of them except Hotch, that is.

They all glanced around. "Where's Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"He called in sick today," JJ said.

"I don't know if that's good," Garcia started. "Quantico PD found a body this morning. The victim was mutilated and heart missing." A silence quickly fell around the room.

"Come on guys, you don't really think that Hotch could have done that, do you? I mean, it's Hotch!" Emily said. "This is probably just the Winchesters. Dean plants the story and Sam carries it out. That's it."

"But we all saw him yesterday," Morgan pointed out. Everyone nodded. They had all seen how Hotch had obviously lied when he said he had no idea what Dean was talking about. He had shown all the signs that he was hiding something. He looked genuinely terrified that someone might find out a secret he wished to keep hidden. Graven looks fell upon their faces. Hotch was officially a suspect.

"Garcia did you find any other cases with the same MO?"  
>"No. Well, not in Quantico that is. So I expanded my search to the whole US. There're hundreds of cases with missing hearts and ripped apart victims spread out all over the US. But the report always describes it as animal attacks or such. They'll go on for months but then suddenly stop. Maybe the animal is put down."<p>

"Or the Unsub moves to another location…" Rossi added.

"But I checked! We were usually on cases when they would happen. There's no way that Hotch could be there and solving the case at the same time." This settled the room. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then it's most likely the Winchesters. They're just trying to either pin the blame on someone else, or to mislead the investigation," Emily added.

"Garcia, could you pull up all of the case files with similar MOs?" Reid said.

"Can a cow moo? Of course I can. But that's a lot of cases."

"I'll probably be able to read them all pretty quickly." With Hotch gone for the day, the team established what each person would do. JJ would talk to the press. Morgan and Emily would go visit the crime scene. Rossi would go see the ME. Reid would start the geographic profile. They split up and started working. But they all had that little sliver of doubt in their minds. _Could Hotch really be not that innocent after all?_

\(0.o)/

Sam adjusted the tie to his suit. With the discovery of the new body, which fit the werewolf attack description, he was dressing up as an US Wildlife Service agent since posing as FBI wouldn't be possible. Grabbing his fake badge, he stepped out of the Impala and headed towards the crime scene. It was just outside kiosk, in downtown Quantico. There were a couple police officers clustered around, but it seemed like the Feds hadn't arrived yet. Walking over to the sheriff, he pulled of his badge. The sheriff was a young looking man with curly black hair. He looked a bit uncomfortable. Probably recently promoted into the job.

"I'm Agent J. Preston with the US Wildlife Service, what can you tell me about the body?" Sam recited. Over the years he had learned that looking like you fit the job will make others think you actually have the job.

"US Wildlife? What do they want?" the sheriff questioned.

"We're studying a series of animal attacks in the area. Now, the body?"

"Well," The sheriff snorted, "which animal can do this? The victim hasn't been identified since the body was pretty much shredded when we got here."

"Was the heart missing?"  
>"It was, along with pretty much the rest of the body." Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw a black SUV turn onto the street. Quickly thanking the sheriff, he left the scene, heading back towards the motel.<p>

\(0.o)/

Morgan and Emily stepped out of the SUV once they pulled up at the crime scene. A few police officers were standing here and there. Emily walked over to the sheriff while Morgan went towards the scene. The sheriff looked at her quizzically. "Is everyone investigating this?" he asked.

"Someone else is?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah, US Wildlife Service sent an agent here. He was here a minute ago, you just missed him. Wait, why are the Feds investigating an animal attack?"

"What was his name?"

"J. Preston, I think, maybe James or John." Emily snorted. The Winchesters used names of old singers that almost no one knew, but there was no way she wouldn't know Johnny Preston.

"Could you describe him, please?" she asked. The sheriff looked at them confused.

"Why all the questioning?"

"Sheriff, I don't think he was US Wildlife."

"What do you mean, not US Wildlife. Wait, you don't actually think… he said it was an animal attack!"

"He's an animal all right. What kind of wolf or something do you think would be hunting in downtown?" The sheriff's eyes widened.

"Umm, he was tall, like super tall. Uh, brown, long hair. Like reall—" he said hurriedly. But he was interrupted when she showed him a photo of Sam.

"Does he look like this?"

"Yeah, that's him, definitely." Thanking him, she went over to Derek.

"Winchester was here," she said. The crime scene was just outside a small store. The area was closed off by yellow tape. Press was starting to gather around, firing questions at the officers. Standing next to Morgan, Emily listened as he surveyed the scene.

"Well, they're known for revisiting crime scenes," he said. "Sam is huge, he wouldn't need to blitz attack his victims he could just over power them. But, the blood stains suggest the victim tried to run after being injured."

"The vic was mutilated, by which seemed to be an animal of some sort, so did he bring a dog with him?" Emily added.

"The Winchesters are confident. This is downtown, so even at night, there had to be someone on the streets. I'm the Unsub, I either make sure there's no one around, or I do this so fast, no one has time to notice." He paused for a second, in thought. "The vic puts up a fight at first, so I silence them. And the dog attacks them? I don't think we can get more without knowing who the victim is." Prentiss nodded. Hopefully, the others got more info. Getting into the car, they drove back to headquarters.

\(0.o)/

Reid closed the last case file, he had read over about a hundred of them. Looking up at the geographic profile he had laid out in front of him on a big map of the U.S. All of them had similar MOs. But they were spread out over a hundred years, happening all over the country. Sometimes in one end of the nation, the next day, on the other side. Some happened at the same time in different places, or in the same place many years apart. There was just no way one person could do this. But two things stood out, the attacks only happened on full moons, and the heart was missing every time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully that wasn't too short. I really don't have that much of a plan for how this story will go, so if you have any suggestions, please let me know. Although I will fight the urge to procrastinate (I most likely won't win), I'll try to write more soon. I won't abandon this fic, since I hate it when that happens to me. But stay with me, because the updates might come slowly.<strong>

**HO**


End file.
